


Sweet Relief

by SEULGIVOIR



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEULGIVOIR/pseuds/SEULGIVOIR
Summary: In which Irene brings Seulgi the finest bliss she can imagine.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Red Velvet Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 48





	Sweet Relief

Irene quickened her steps towards the house. She was so excited to see her bright little Seulgi after a long hard day at work. It had been tedious and tiring at the agency today, so to come home to her girlfriend was simply ecstatic.

Seulgi was a happy pill. Irene loved her so much her heart could burst in happiness. She excitedly ran to the door of the dorm and stood there, giddy from excitement.

Her hand fell onto the metal handle of the door as she quickly unlocked it and enthusiastically entered the dorm.

She was expecting to see Seulgi on the floor, drawing, or eating noodles at the table. That was what Seulgi would do after all; she was an innocent girl whose only intention was to make everyone happy.

Her expectations fell short. The dorm was as quiet as a graveyard. It probably was because Sooyoung, Yeri, and Seungwan were not home from the mall yet, but she couldn't hear any sign from Seulgi.

Panic rose in her throat. Where was Seulgi? Had someone hurt her? Was she okay?

She didn't want another scandal to rise from SM. She hoped her girlfriend was okay. She was surely in the house, doing something to occupy herself.

Still, no one.

She was about to make a sprint for the telephone when she heard an unsuppressed moan.

"Seul?" she asked. 

She heard a frightened yelp, and another moan.

She tilted her head in confusion, then slowly smiled a little. Poor Seulgi must be doing something right now to herself that was so intense that those noises were produced. Irene was determined to find out what she was doing.

It was rare for Seulgi to want to pleasure herself because she did a convincing act of being innocent. She ate, played, slept, and repeated the cycle each day. Irene wanted to see her in the state of bliss.

She tiptoed very quietly around the house, following the noises. Her feet trudged on the carpeted floor of the dorm as she did. She followed the path the noises trailed till it led her to her destination: her bedroom. Here, she could finally grasp the most audible version of Seulgi's noises.

Should she? Would Seulgi feel uncomfortable if she did?

But now the whimpers and gasps were getting louder and more desperate. They sounded so obscene, yet so adorable and lovely. So hot they were that Irene peeked at the doorway to look at what Seulgi was doing.

Oh, dear.

Seulgi was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, naked. Her face was distorted as her hand that rubbed between her legs made her heat up with pleasure. Her toes curled due to the intensity and her messy brownish hair brushed against her shoulder blades. All the while, her pretty lips murmured words that made Irene almost moan herself. Her brows were scrunched together and her lips parted to create such sounds that made Irene raise her eyebrows. Irene made sure to etch this figure of Seulgi in her mind, where it would remain forever.

Seulgi really was beautiful. So so beautiful.

"Seulgi?"

The girl gasped. Irene couldn't tell if it was because of the ministrations her hand performed or the surprise of seeing Irene there. Either way, she looked so pretty.

Seulgi began to whimper.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked gently, though she knew very well what the younger girl was doing, though she knew how bothered she was. She quietly approached the girl, slowly and almost hesitantly. She stopped when she was an inch away from her. She looked kindly at her, smiling knowingly.

Seulgi closed her eyes, then opened them again, gasps spilling out from plump pink lips. Once she opened her eyes, her gaze fell onto Irene's sweet stare, a look of that of an angel.

An angel that would bring her relief.

Hopefully.

She stared a bit, admiring Irene with big hearts in her eyes. It was a bit after that that she remembered what she was trying to do, and she began to wail, tears rolling down her chocolate-brown eyes and onto her chubby cheeks. She was so overstimulated though she couldn't arrive to that ultimate point of pleasure that it frustrated her. She was so desperate for herself to get on the edge that she was actually crying. Irene was quick to get on her knees to her level and kiss away the tears, soothing the sobs by taking one hand and massaging it.

"Aww, don't cry," Irene told her calmly. She always had a calm voice even when others began to panic; that was what Seulgi loved about her. Irene's lips began tracing on her forehead and to her nose, finally landing on her lips. "Are you okay? What's the matter, lovely?"

"I c-can't," whined Seulgi. Her hand between her legs began to quicken, and she moaned again. Still, it couldn't bring her to bliss. She needed more. Something more intense.

"Can't what, Seulgi? Can't what?" Irene inquired. She stroked the unruly locks of her girlfriend's thick hair. 

"C-Can't come, 'Hyunnie. My fingers don't feel as g-good as yours." The bear took hold of Irene's slim fingers in emphasis, her throat itching with tears.

"That's terrible. Do you want Joohyun to help you?" 

"Please do. I need you," begged the poor girl. She made another soft whimper of desperateness, and Irene gently put her fingers into her mouth, ordering her to suck them. That always made her calm a little.

An obedient girl who knew what Irene intended, Seulgi willingly sucked on the slender fingers, trying to calm herself. It was like this for a while till Irene removed both the girl's own slick fingers from her center and the fingers in her mouth. The loss of contact on her core made her whine needily and Irene shushed her, kissing her cheek and letting her teeth latch around her sensitive earlobe.

"Patience, okay? We'll get there, I promise."

She moved from Seulgi's earlobe to her lips, kissing her, letting her tongue roam around Seulgi's mouth. She heard her moan into the makeout session, and felt herself being pulled needily by the sleeves of her suit. She let her hand drop to Seulgi's breast to fondle it and squeeze it till she felt that the nipple was hard. Seulgi gasped softly, arching her back to encourage the pleasing actions.

"Joohyun, please . . . ."

"Soon, sweetheart. It'll come soon, don't worry."

She wanted to tease the cute girl for a while. She had always told her, after all, that good things come to those who wait.

She let Seulgi undo her tie, laughing a little at her shaking fingers. When it was undone, she pulled her onto her lap and started to suck on her neck. She was determined to leave a mark that would last long, something that showed her ownership of Seulgi. She smiled when Seulgi's breaths slowly became ragged and was panting from the excitement.

"Ah—"

She kissed the place where she left her mark and moved her head down to suck on Seulgi's breast. She squeezed the other one firmly, her thumb brushing against the nipple. Seulgi gasped, holding Irene's head to her chest. She felt the older girl suck harder, stimulating the hardness from her nipple. She groaned in satisfaction, dropping her head.

But then, it all came to an abrupt stop.

"'Hyunnie!" wailed Seulgi, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

She wanted more. How dare Irene stop when she knew how bothered she was? She cried loudly, and Irene had to wipe the tears from her face again.

Irene felt bad for making her cry, but she knew that it would make her reach the cliff's edge quicker. Besides, she wasn't doing this only because she thought Seulgi was beautiful; she was doing this because she loved her so much. From her childish traits and actions and the way she trusted and relied on her, Irene loved everything about her.

She tried to remind Seulgi of this. She pressed a wet kiss to her collarbone. "I love you, Kang Seulgi."

Seulgi was too teary to respond. Irene lovingly pressed her lips to her brow.

"I love you, Seul," she repeated. "I love you so much."

And she was about to show it.

She ran her fingers down her body, smiling as they made their way past her girlfriend's tight abs and thighs. She could hear breaths quicken above her, and her hand was met with Seulgi's jerking hips. And now here she was, teasing the entrance of Seulgi's core.

"Please."

Nodding, she gently eased three fingers into the velvety folds.

Finally.

Irene watched as Seulgi pushed back to get her fingers to thrust deeper, lips parted to babble incoherent words that only made Irene thrust deeper. 

Even Seulgi's moans were beautiful. How beautiful could this girl be?

Wanting to hear them more, she curled and uncurled her fingers faster inside her to emit louder sounds from her. Seulgi had to bite into her own hand to calm herself.

As soon as she was convinced Seulgi had adjusted to the fingers, she withdrew them from inside her, leaving her fingertips there, then ramming inside.

The pace of the thrusting fingers made Seulgi breathless. Irene always knew how to make her reach her orgasm. Her breathing was even more labored when Irene began to massage her hard clit with her thumb. That added up to the knot forming in the bottom of her stomach.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to control herself. She clenched as hard as she can around the three digits that kept going in and out at her center.

She could feel herself at the verge of coming. She tried to hold it, but then her hips began to thrash messily. Crying, she realized she couldn't bear it anymore.

Irene seemed to notice this. She kissed the wet cheeks and quickened her pace till she was knuckle-deep inside Seulgi.

Now Seulgi was crying out Joohyun's name, her skin prickling and her eyes rolling back. It was becoming too much.

"Oh, fuck," Irene could hear Seulgi gasp for breath. Irene looked down and saw the younger's fold into fists as she tried to hold back her orgasm. "I'm c-coming."

"It's okay. Come for me, baby."

Seulgi screamed as the orgasm took her by force, making her thrust her thin hips in the air. When it was done, she went limp against the wall again with half-lidded eyes, her heart thudding. She melted into Irene almost immediately when the older woman pulled her onto her lap.

She felt Irene's lips press themselves all over her face again. It felt comforting. She leaned forward so that she could feel them again.

She whined when Irene continued to overstimulate her by continuing to rub her clit. "Don't," she whined. "I'm still sensitive."

Irene flashed a smile at her. Who knew that the Seulgi who begged her to help her come could still be an adorable baby? That was so lovely of her.

She made her fingers collect the white liquid from Seulgi's core, then put them in Seulgi's mouth. She felt air push through them as Seulgi moaned, and teeth grazed a little over her skin.

"I love you, Kang Seulgi." She peppered a few kisses on the bear's face. "Shall we clean you up?"

"Yes, please. I love you too." She tapped her own lips for a kiss, and Irene generously complied, giving them a quick peck.

Seulgi smiled relaxedly as Irene collected her clothes from the drawers and lifted her up effortlessly to the bathroom to clean her up.

Irene truly was a real-life angel.


End file.
